This disclosure relates generally to a turbomachine and, more particularly, to sealing areas of a turbomachine bearing compartment using a secondary seal.
Turbomachines are well known. Turbomachines typically include a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, a turbine section, and an exhaust section. Air moves into the engine through the fan section. Airfoil arrays in the compressor section rotate to compress the air, which is then mixed with fuel and combusted in the combustor section. The products of combustion are expanded to rotatably drive airfoil arrays in the turbine section. Rotating the airfoil arrays in the turbine section drives rotation of the fan and compressor sections.
Seals limit movement of fluids, such as air/oil, within the turbomachines. Some seals are located within a bearing compartment of the turbomachine. For example, secondary ring seals, such as a piston ring or C-seal, are often used to limit movement of air/oil in and out of a bearing compartment, and air from opposing sides of the bearing compartment. Limiting movement of the relatively hot air into the bearing compartment helps maintain the temperature of the bearing compartment at a desired level. The complicated supports that hold such seals are large and heavy.